


Сюрпризы раскрытых тайн

by Aarra



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarra/pseuds/Aarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уотсон не приемлет однополых отношений. Холмс испытывает влечение только к мужчинам. Чтобы избежать конфликтов и не лишиться напарника, Холмс решает доказать Уотсону, что все люди по своей природе бисексуальны. Но будет ли результат доказательств тем, на который великий детектив надеялся?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение 1: Автор придерживается принципа, сформулированного А.Дюма-старшим: «Канон — это всего лишь гвоздь, на который я вешаю картину».  
> Предупреждение 2: Автор знает, что некоторые из особенностей психосексуальности не могли упоминаться в трудах Фрейда и других основателей психоанализа, поскольку были открыты гораздо позже. В тексте полно и других анахронизмов. Однако фанфик — не исторический роман, и потому автор считает их абсолютно допустимыми.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах строго запрещена.

От Уотсона ушла пациентка — молодая и чрезвычайно симпатичная. Судя энергичному и цветущему виду дамочки, единственной её болезнью была скука.  
Которую она и надеялась развеять при помощи доктора. А Уотсон назначил ей капли с бромом и посоветовал побыстрее найти жениха.  
Холмс не подслушивал — просто некоторые вещи настолько очевидны, что любому понятны с первого взгляда. Ну пусть не любому, а только взгляду того, кто не обделён интеллектом, но всё же...  
— Дорогой друг, — сказал Холмс, — странно, что вы не воспользовались столь приятным предложением. Или вам с сегодняшнего дня разонравились блондинки?  
— Она моя пациентка, Холмс. Интимные отношения между врачом и пациентом глубоко аморальны. Это отвратительно. Для нормального врача красота пациентки подобна красоте скульптуры или картины — восхищаться ею будет любой, но вожделеть способен только извращенец.  
Холмс ответил с жесточью:  
— Вступать в интимные отношения со своими пациентками вы считаете аморальным, зато перетрахать всех моих клиенток для вас нормально!  
— Бедняжки так отчаянно нуждались в поддержке и ободрении, — сказал Уотсон. — А их родители, супруги или женихи оказывались бесчувственными болванами.  
— И вы взяли на себя роль утешителя.  
— Если в ваших силах помочь людям, надо помогать.  
— Особенно когда помощь сопряжена с изрядной долей удовольствия, — ядовито заметил Холмс. — Но есть одна проблема — замужние дамы от связи с любовником ничего не теряют, а вот для девиц такие отношения становятся фатальными. Обычаи нашего общества обрекают тех из них, кто утратили непорочность до брака, на жизнь изгоев.  
— Я врач, Холмс. И знаю, что делать с девственностью после того, как любовная связь себя исчерпала. Зато девица на собственном опыте познает, что в телесной близости не только нет ничего порочного, а совсем наоборот, имеется множество приятностей. И сможет тактично и деликатно, не вызывая ненужных подозрений, открыть таинства полноценной супружеской жизни своему мужу. Современные джентльмены, в большинстве своём, вопиюще безграмотны в интимных делах, и поэтому не способны обучить любовному искусству своих девственных супруг. На Востоке в этом отношении культура значительно выше. Там сексуальные отношения считают благословением, дарованным человечеству Небесами, а потому составили обширные трактаты, посвящённые интимным радостям супружества. «Камасутра», «Ветка персика», «Дао любви»... Если бы наше общество было с ними знакомо, труды доктора Фрейда о природе неврозов сократились бы в половину, а понятие «фригидность» не существовало бы вообще, как не существует в Индии, Китае и Афганистане.  
Холмс не перебил эту лекцию только потому, что не смог найти достойной реплики. Иногда доктор становился совершенно невозможным собеседником. Холмс только и сумел, что буркнуть:  
— Странно, что при таком отношении к интимной сфере вы не оприходовали миссис Дерриган и мисс Саммерсмит.  
— Миссис Дерриган была счастлива в супружестве. Пытаться склонить её к адюльтеру мог только подлец. А мисс Саммерсмит только что обручили с вполне достойным молодым джентльменом. Хотя до помолвки жених и невеста не были знакомы, но они понравились друг другу, а помешать зарождающемуся чувству обрести полноту и силу способен только негодяй. Если вы себе дадите труд вспомнить, Холмс, то поймёте, что я никогда не пытался претендовать на благосклонность тех дам и девиц, которые уже нашли любовное счастье. И ни разу не заводил отношений с двумя женщинами одновременно. Подобная развращённость была бы недостойна джентльмена.  
— Хотя вы и никогда не были мыслителем, Уотсон, ваша этическая система приведёт в восторг всех корифеев софистики!  
Холмс поднялся в свою комнату, хлопнул дверью.  
Уотсон с недоумением посмотрел ему вслед — Холмс обижен, но чем? Ведь Уотсон не сказал ничего такого, что способно причинить боль.  
.............  
.............  
Холмс сел за конторку, достал из одного из ящиков папку с монографией по раневым каналам, оставленным холодным оружием. Монографию давно следовало упорядочить и отдать редакционной машинистке. Но времени на доработку не хватало. Сегодня свободный вечер, и монографию следовало бы закончить, однако сосредоточиться не получалось.  
Мысли занимал Джон Хэмиш Уотсон. Его нельзя назвать красавцем, но светло-голубые глаза, пшеничного цвета волосы, соблазнительные губы и крепкое ловкое тело бойца, а главное — теплая и приветливая улыбка, неподдельная доброта и сострадание притягивали к нему людей, как магнит железо...  
Неудивительно, что женщины вешаются ему на шею. Любой другой на его месте давно бы уже погряз в скандалах и сплетнях, но Джон умудряется расставаться со своими любовницами так, что те начинают считать его другом, едва ли не братом. Холмс неоднократно был свидетелем того, как бывшие амантессы пытались сосватать Джону своих кузин и подружек, искренне сожалея, что такой достойный джентльмен до сих пор не обзавёлся собственным очагом.  
Не влюбиться в Джона невозможно, но он никогда не позволит Холмсу прикоснуться к себе иначе, как рукопожатием или дружеским похлопыванием по плечу. Поэтому даже в мыслях нельзя называть своего соседа и напарника по имени. Иначе Холмсу однажды не хватит самообладания, чтобы скрыть то, что он чувствует к Уотсону.  
Раскрыться было бы катастрофой, ведь Уотсон не приемлет таких отношений.  
Холмс закрыл глаза, вспоминая.  
.............  
Три месяца назад.  
.............  
— Вы уверены, Холмс, что этот юноша содомит? — спросил Уотсон, когда клиент покинул гостиную квартиры на Бейкер-стрит.  
— Разумеется.  
— Жаль. Такой симпатичный и перспективный молодой человек, и столь тяжкая патология.  
— Вы ненавидите подобных людей? — глянул на него Холмс.  
— Я врач и ненавижу болезнь, а не больного.  
— Болезнь?  
— Холмс, я понимаю, что рискую вызвать у вас самое горячее осуждение, но я не считаю гомосексуализм ни преступлением, ни греховностью, что бы на этот счёт ни говорили Уголовный кодекс и церковь. Преступление — это избиение жён и растление малолетних. Греховность — супружеские измены. Порядочные люди не дают брачный обет, если не уверены, что могут сдержать клятву. А гомосексуализм — расстройство, болезнь, которая искажает нормальное половое влечение. Обществу следует не карать граждан за гомосексуальные связи, а поощрять исследования, которые позволили бы найти средство исцелить этих несчастных.  
.............  
Холмс потёр ладонями лицо. Что сделает Джон, когда узнает о любовных предпочтениях своего соседа? Начнёт жалеть, уговаривать посетить психиатра или найдёт другую квартиру, побоявшись однажды стать предметом домогательств?  
Нет. Потерять Джона Холмс не мог. Лучше лишиться собственной жизни, чем его.  
Холмс всегда следовал принципу, что заводить интимные отношения с теми, с кем соседствуешь или работаешь, нельзя ни при каких обстоятельствах. Как же получилось так, что он безоглядно влюбился в Джона? И когда это случилось? В те дни, когда Холмс взял Уотсона на расследование дела Джефферсона Хоупа, кебмена-мстителя? Для Уотсона это стало первым в жизни дознанием, и он, сам того не замечая, увлёкся им словно ребёнок новой игрушкой. Холмс наслаждался тем, как горячо и простодушно Джон восхищается его логическими выкладками и выводами, с какой твёрдостью решил прославить своего соседа, которого на полном серьёзе называл гениальным. До сих пор ещё никто не проявлял искреннего и бескорыстного интереса к тому, что было для Холмса главным смыслом и делом жизни.  
Но основная причина оказалась не в этом. Просто Джон был... всем. Он заполнил собой ту пустоту, которая окружала Холмса много лет, принёс ощущение тепла, доверия и надёжности. Только благодаря Джону очередная безликая квартира стала домом.  
И лишаться этого Холмс не хотел. Поэтому он будет молчать и впредь, ни единым жестом или взглядом не выдавая своих чувств.  
Но как ни старайся, а своей сути не утаить. Рано или поздно Джон узнает о предпочтениях Холмса. А потому надо подготовить Уотсона к такому открытию. И приучить к мысли, что лично для него Холмс безопасен.  
Случай завести разговор на нужную тему представился спустя полторы недели.  
Клиентом был джентльмен, который надеялся, что Холмс сумеет спасти из лап шантажиста его любовника. А любовник готов был идти на каторгу за содомию, но не допустить, чтобы имя его интимного друга оказалось замешанным в скандал.  
— Огласки или каких-нибудь осложнений с законом можете не страшиться, — сказал Холмс. — Поскольку установлено, что шантажист заставлял своих жертв писать компрометирующие письма, опаивая их наркотическими веществами, полиция и присяжные с лёгкостью поверят в то, что в письмах нет ни слова правды, а написавшие их просто боялись клеветы и скандала, будучи уверены в своей неспособности доказать правду.  
Так и случилось — письма сразу же были признаны лживыми, хотя вдумчивый дознаватель понял бы, что одурманенные жертвы писали чистейшую правду, изливая на бумагу свои самые потаённые дела и отношения.  
Однако думать полисмены не желали, предпочтя готовые выкладки и быстрое раскрытие громкого дела, которое давало надежду на солидные поощрения.  
— Какое счастье, Холмс, что вам удалось разоблачить этого мерзавца, — сказал Уотсон. — Страшно подумать, сколько бы судеб он мог сломать.  
— Вы как будто сочувствуете нашему клиенту и его дружку.  
— Разумеется, я им сочувствую! Когда какой-то негодяй пытается разрушить и осквернить столь возвышенное и пылкое чувство, любой будет возмущён.  
— Ах, так значит всё-таки чувство! — торжествующе сказал Холмс. — Чувство, а не болезнь.  
— Ну... В каждом правиле бывают исключения.  
— Прежде чем говорить об исключениях, дорогой Уотсон, надо хорошенько изучить правила. Если бы вы внимательнее читали труды докторов Фрейда, Юнга и Адлера, то знали бы, что человек по своей природе бисексуален, а потому чувствует влечение к обоим полам. У большинства преобладает влечение к противоположному полу, у некоторых — к собственному, однако оба варианта находятся в границах нормы.  
— Это не закономерность, Холмс, а всего лишь гипотеза. Весьма спорная гипотеза, у которой до сих пор не появилось ни одного хоть сколько-нибудь убедительного доказательства.  
— Вы могли бы сами проверить её, друг мой. Это будет познавательно и полезно для вас как для врача.  
— Нет. Я не страдаю вашей чрезмерной страстью к экспериментам. И я не педераст!  
Холмс по-макиавеллиевски улыбнулся:  
— Дорогой друг, столь уважаемые вами психоаналитики утверждают, что те люди, которые ориентированы строго на противоположный пол, полностью равнодушны к мысли об интимных сношениях с полом собственным. Им это безразлично. Те же, кто яростно протестует и осуждает однополые связи, пытаются подавить двойственность собственной сексуальной природы.  
— Я не хочу трахаться с мужиками!  
— Откуда вы это знаете? Вы ведь никогда не давали себе труда проверить.  
Уотсон яростно сверкнул глазами.  
— Это уже переходит все границы!  
— Не сердитесь, Уотсон. Я всего лишь хочу быть уверенным, что если расследование приведёт нас в бордель для любителей мужчин, вы не испортите сверхэмоциональной выходкой всё дело.  
— А разве бывают такие бордели? — удивился Уотсон.  
— Конечно. Учитывая особенности законодательства Британской империи, они работают в тайне, однако весьма активно.  
— И вы хотите, чтобы я посмотрел на... хм... сотрудников этого заведения? Вы желаете убедиться, что я смогу сохранять по отношению к ним вежливость?  
— Уотсон, в вашей вежливости и деликатности я не сомневаюсь. А вот в интенсивности ваших влечений и умении их контролировать... У вас нет опыта общения с мужчинами в сексуальном плане и... Мне бы не хотелось сюрпризов.   
— Холмс! — возмущённо воскликнул Уотсон.  
— Успокойтесь. Если вы не хотите проверки, я не собираюсь вас принуждать. Просто буду вести расследование в одиночку, как и раньше.  
— Ну уж нет! Я не отпущу вас одного в столь подозрительные и опасные места. Вы слишком часто забываете следить за тем, чтобы вас не ударили в спину.  
— Так вы согласны на эксперимент?  
— Да, — вздохнул Уотсон. — Вы не оставили мне выбора, шантажист.  
— Но тогда пусть эксперимент будет полноценным. Если вы почувствуете влечение к мужчине, то удовлетворите его. В будущем это позволит вам чётче дифференцировать свои эмоции, а значит и контролировать их.  
— Я не почувствую влечения к мужчине!  
— Я сказал «если», дорогой Уотсон. Всего лишь если... Но, тем не менее, пообещайте, что не будете таить и подавлять свои влечения. Эксперимент должен состояться в полном объёме, иначе в нём нет смысла.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Уотсон. — Если для того, чтобы сохранить возможность уменьшать количество совершаемых вами глупостей, нужна такая проверка, я согласен. Меня отнюдь не радует, когда приходится извлекать из вас пули или зашивать ножевые порезы. Просто чудо, что до сих пор ни одна из ран не оказалась серьёзной.  
— И свершилось это чудо в основном благодаря вам, дорогой друг.  
— Оставьте лесть, Холмс! В ней нет нужды. Ведь я уже согласился на ваш эксперимент.  
— Но я действительно очень благодарен вам за дружбу и поддержку. В моей жизни их было немного. И в основном с вашей стороны.  
Уотсон смутился.  
— Я... Вы преувеличиваете мои заслуги. Лучше скажите, когда состоится эксперимент?  
— Дня через два или три. В гей-бордель нельзя зайти так же просто, как и в гетное заведение.  
— Гей? — переспросил Уотсон.  
— Так предпочитают называть себя любители сугубо мужских отношений.  
Уотсон кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению. Холмс сказал:  
— Хозяева таких заведений чрезвычайно озабочены своей безопасностью, поэтому тщательно отбирают клиентов. Но у меня есть знакомый, который даст нам рекомендацию.  
— Хорошо. В таком случае, через три дня вы убедитесь в полнейшей беспочвенности своих опасений. А сейчас я вынужден вас оставить — меня вызывают к пациенту.  
Уотсон ушёл. Холмс посмотрел ему вслед и довольно улыбнулся.


	2. Глава 2

— Не беспокойтесь, мистер Аллан, — сказал Шерлоку Холмсу представительный джентльмен средних лет. — У меня добропорядочное заведение. Джентльменам нет нужды о чём-либо беспокоиться. Кому об этом знать, как не вам?  
Холмс скользнул взглядом по солидному, безупречно деловому кабинету. Криво усмехнулся:  
— Дело не в беспокойстве, мистер Джек. Ведь я объяснил вам всю сложность ситуации... Надеюсь, вы её поняли?  
— У меня безупречное заведение. И ваш друг мистер... м-м... мистер Уильям будет доволен.  
Холмс зашипел как рассерженный кот:  
— При условии, что вы сумеете побудить к совершению определённых действий. А он твёрдо настроен их не совершать.  
— Об этом не беспокойтесь, мистер Аллан. Ваш друг всё захочет и всё совершит. Это уже моя забота.  
— Никакой вульгарщины! У мистера Уильяма это мгновенно вызовет отвращение.  
— Ну что вы, мистер Аллан. Всё будет изысканно и безупречно. Мальчики покажут мистеру Уильяму первый акт танцевального спектакля «Амуры и воины». Этого вполне достаточно чтобы разжечь страсть молодого и крепкого клиента, не пресыщенного чувственными удовольствиями.  
— Если вы не покажете второй акт, — буркнул Холмс. — И тем более третий.  
— Нет-нет, что вы, мистер Аллан. Для новичка это было бы чрезмерно сильным впечатлением.  
— Есть ещё кое-что, мистер Джек. И амурами, и воинами должны быть такие специалисты, которые смогли утолить желания мистера Уильяма как спереди, так и сзади. Я не знаю его предпочтений в этой области, поэтому необходимо, чтобы мальчики были готовы ко всему.  
— Об этом можете не беспокоиться, мистер Аллан. У меня действительно безупречное заведение.  
.............  
.............  
— Уотсон, да вы оделись так, как будто собрались не в бордель, а в оперу.  
— Дорогой Холмс, не вы ли говорили, что это приличное заведение?  
— Но не до такой же степени!  
Уотсон пожал плечами.  
— У меня нет опыта визитов в публичные дома. На Востоке всё иначе. Там дома увеселений удовлетворяют не только плотские, но и эстетические потребности. Дамы в них столь же сведущи в поэзии и музыке, как и в искусстве плотских утех.  
— А говорили, что не ходили в бордели! — ядовито отвел Холмс.  
— Я бывал там как врач. И краем глаза видел, как были одеты местные и английские джентльмены, которые приходили в увеселительные дома. Хотя англичан там не особо привечали, но всё же принимали.  
— Но почему бордель-мастера приглашали вас? У них там что, своего лекаря не было?  
— Был, конечно. Но в некоторых случаях моим познаниям доверяли больше.  
— Вы настолько хорошо сумели поладить с местными? — удивился Холмс. — Я слышал, они не очень-то симпатизируют англичанам.  
— Я в первую очередь доктор. А хороший врач должен одинаково лечить всех людей, не деля их на расы и социальные статусы.  
— Да-да, понимаю. — Холмс немного помялся и сказал: — Уотсон, вы ведь обещали, что не будете скрывать своих желаний. И обязательно удовлетворите их, если они появятся.  
— Я помню, Холмс. И не собираюсь отказываться от данного мною слова. Но желаний не возникнет.  
— Однако на тот случай, если они всё-таки возникнут, я должен объяснить вам кое-какие тонкости. Видите ли, дорогой друг, сношение с мужчиной имеет некоторые отличия от сношений с женщиной.  
— Я знаю, Холмс. И взял с собой флакончик льняного масла.  
— Что?! — оторопел от изумления великий детектив.  
— Холмс, вы безупречны в том, что касается расследований. Однако личные отношения, пусть даже сугубо плотские, — не ваша область.  
— Вы... Вы ведь говорили, что никогда даже не думали делать это с мужчиной!  
— Зато мне приходилось видеть анусы и члены тех, кто склонен к такого рода утехам, но из-за нехватки знаний о процессе превратил его из удовольствия в страдание. Я вынужден был прочесть кое-какие трактаты о мужеложеских актах, чтобы хотя бы частично помочь моим пациентам.  
— Частично? — растеряно переспросил Холмс.  
— Да, к сожалению, всего лишь частично. Ведь я не психиатр, чтобы исправить искажённые желания.  
— Психиатры утверждают, что для человека нормально испытывать двойственные желание — и к противоположному полу, и к собственному.  
— Вы повторяете это уже бог знает в который раз, Холмс. Однако упорно не хотите принимать во внимание тот факт, что это гипотеза, а не аксиома. Причём гипотеза, у которой нет доказательств.  
— Вот мы и собираемся её проверить. О результатах можете написать доктору Фрейду или доктору Адлеру — они будут рады интересу к их исследованиям.  
— Холмс, оставьте ваш макиавеллизм! Я ведь обещал, что пройду проверку.  
— И что не будете скрывать своих желаний.  
— Я дал вам слово, — с ноткой гнева повторил Уотсон. — Холмс, у вас есть основания в нём сомневаться?  
— Нет-нет, что вы, мой дорогой друг. Ваше слово — самая надёжная гарантия, которой я поверю всегда и везде.  
.............  
.............  
Танец амуров и воинов был насквозь пропитан эротикой, но при этом не содержал излишне откровенных или пошлых сцен, которые могли бы смутить или оттолкнуть новичка — постановщик хорошо знал своё дело.  
И румянец на щеках Уотсона, его прерывистое дыхание как нельзя лучше свидетельствовали о мастерстве неведомого хореографа.  
— Друг мой, — Холмс кивнул на весьма недвусмысленную выпуклость на брюках Уотсона, — так кого из этих юношей вы хотите?  
Танцоров было четверо: изящные, по-девичьи хрупкие амуры в шёлковых туниках, блондин и брюнет, и два воина, тоже блондин и брюнет — высокие, с рельефной мускулатурой и мужественными лицами. Одеты воины в холщёвые штаны и меховые жилетки.  
— Светловолосый воин, — сказал Уотсон.  
Холмс кивнул и отвернулся — белокурый мускулистый красавчик не шёл ни в какое сравнение с ним самим: тощим, длинным, нескладным...  
Но переживания переживаниями, а задуманное надо довести до конца.  
— Вы обещали осуществить свои желания, Уотсон, если таковые появятся.  
— Да. Я обещал.  
— Ты, — кивнул Холмс блондину в жилетке, — трахнешься с этим джентльменом.  
— Холмс, — прошипел на ухо детективу Уотсон, — такие вещи можно говорить и поделикатнее!  
— Сюда приходят получать удовольствие, а не проявлять деликатность.  
— Что с вами, друг мой? Ваши манеры всегда были образцом для джентльмена.  
— Да неужели? — ядовито удивился Холмс. — Впервые об этом слышу. Вы всегда упрекаете меня за скверные привычки.  
— Я говорю не о привычках, а о манерах. Но если вы желаете подискутировать о лингвистических тонкостях, то лучше заняться этим дома.  
— Дорогой Уотсон, мы ведь договорились, что обсуждением моих желаний займёмся после того, как вы полностью удовлетворите ваши. И чем скорее вы это сделаете, тем быстрее сможете вновь попытаться наставить меня на путь истинный.  
— Холмс, вы невозможны!  
— Поторопитесь, Уотсон. Судя по всему, ваше состояние начинает доставлять вам неудобство. Поэтому лучше не затягивать с разрешением возникшей проблемы. Иначе конфуза не избежать.  
— Хорошо, Холмс. Я выполню свою часть договора. Надеюсь, и вы выполните свою.  
— А разве я о чём-то с вами договаривался?  
— Это мы обсудим дома. А сейчас, извините, у меня другие дела. Вам придётся немного поскучать в одиночестве.  
.............  
.............  
Бордель-мастер смотрел на Холмса с сочувствием.  
— Вы уверены, что не хотите воспользоваться кем-нибудь из моих мальчиков, мистер Аллан?  
— Нет!  
Холмс мрачно смотрел в бокал с вином.  
— Что он так долго там делает? — вопросил детектив в пространство.  
— Мистер Аллан, здесь не подсматривают за клиентами, если они сами этого не хотят. Но рискну предположить, что ваш протеже счёл услуги Робина весьма приятными и решил воспользоваться ими в полной мере, как вы того и желали.  
Холмс ответил злым взглядом. Джек проговорил:  
— Мистер Аллан, чем скучать здесь, ожидая мистера Уильяма, вам лучше скоротать время с кем-нибудь из мальчиков. Виктор или Маркус были бы рады вас видеть. Хотите, я прикажу привести в номер их обоих?  
— Нет!  
Джек посмотрел на него внимательнее, кивнул.  
— Не в моих правилах советовать клиенту, мистер Аллан, но вы — не просто клиент. Если я называю вас другим именем, это не означает, что я забыл, чем вам обязан.  
— Джек, ни о каких обязательствах...  
— Помолчите немного, Холмс! Вы умнейший из всех людей, которых я когда-либо знал, но сейчас вы проявляете удивительную глупость. Если вам нравится мистер Уильям, надо его не по блудилищам таскать, а рассказать о своих чувствах.  
Холмс криво усмехнулся:  
— Он никогда бы не принял таких чувств от мужчины. Мне сначала нужно было доказать ему, что он сам способен испытывать влечение подобного рода.  
— А теперь сидите здесь и страдаете от ревности.  
— Мне не привыкать... Эти его женщины!  
— С женщинами всё было иначе, мистер Холмс. Когда ваш возлюбленный обнимает женщину, вы чувствуете всего лишь безнадёжность. Это тяжело, но вполне переносимо. А вот когда в его объятиях мужчина, и этот мужчина не вы... Такая боль обжигает в тысячу раз сильнее.  
— Я получил неопровержимое доказательство, Джек. И потому больше мой друг здесь не появится.  
— Это решать не вам, а ему, мистер Холмс. Я, памятуя об обязательствах перед вами, могу не пустить сюда мистера Уильяма, но это не означает, что он не пойдёт на поиски другого заведения такого же рода. И тогда мистер Уильям гарантированно попадёт в очень крупные неприятности, поскольку не знает, как и где искать безопасный гей-бордель!  
— Нет, — качнул головой Холмс. — Он ненавидит продажные отношения.  
— А вы избегаете называть его вымышленным именем. Ваши чувства к нему гораздо сильнее и глубже, чем вы сами думаете.  
— Теперь всё изменилось, Джек. Он переспал с мужчиной и захотел продолжить это занятие. Теперь мне осталось лишь объясниться в чувствах, и наша дружба сменится более тёплыми отношениями.  
Бордель-мастер лишь головой качнул.  
— Мистер Холмс, хоть поговорка и утверждает, что в любви и на войне все средства хороши, но с любимыми людьми не воюют.  
— Вам-то откуда знать?  
— Мой дорогой гость, именно потому, что я являюсь хозяином заведения, где ищут не любви, а блуда, я очень хорошо умею отличать влечение от похоти. И могу точно сказать, что грязными средствами чистых отношений добиться невозможно.  
Холмс досадливо отфыркнулся. Джек сожалеюще качнул головой.  
.............  
В это же время  
.............  
Уотсон нежно провёл ладонью по бедру сидящего на постели юноши.  
— Тебе не понравилось? — спросил Уотсон. — Прости, я был так неловок. Если есть боль или неудобство, скажи. Роберт, ты как? — Уотсон слегка сжал ему плечо.  
Юноша припал губами к его руке.  
— Мистер, — посмотрел на Уотсона Роберт, — если вам хочется чего-то особенного, только скажите, и я сделаю всё! Мне было так хорошо с вами. Я не хочу оставаться в долгу!  
Уотсон ласково провёл кончиками пальцев ему по щеке, взъерошил волосы.  
— Что ты говоришь, Роберт? Ведь телесное соитие для того и существует, чтобы доставить друг другу удовольствие.  
— Только не здесь, сэр. Наслаждаться должны гости, а мы — всего лишь инструмент для утоления их желаний.  
— Это неправда, Роберт. В постели либо наслаждаются в равной мере оба, либо настоящего удовольствия не получает никто.  
— Вы так добры, сэр, — обнял его Роберт, прижался. — Я... Сделайте со мной всё, что только пожелаете. Я так хочу, чтобы вам было хорошо!  
Уотсон стал поглаживать Роберта по спине. Напряжённые мышцы юноши расслабились, он потёрся щекой об ухо Уотсона и прошептал:  
— Можно я поцелую вас в губы? У меня нет дурных болезней, сэр, можете не беспокоиться.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Уотсон и сам поцеловал Роберта.  
Тот опрокинулся на спину, увлекая за собой Уотсона.  
— Моё настоящее имя Майкл. Только не говорите хозяину, что я назвал вам его. Меня накажут.  
— Не бойся, — Уотсон прикоснулся губами к его губам, — я никому не скажу. Но не слишком ли ты рискуешь, называя настоящее имя клиенту?  
— Вы клиент для хозяина. А я с вами по-настоящему.  
— Ну если так, то я хочу показать, какими бывают настоящие плотские утехи.  
— Делайте всё, что вам угодно, сэр.  
— Я Джон. Назови меня по имени.  
— Джон, — прошептал Майкл, обхватывая ногами талию Уотсона. — Джон...  
.............  
.............  
Как ни досадно было, но Холмсу пришлось признать ошибку — Уотсона в бордель он затащил зря. Неправильно это. Такому человеку, как Джон Хэмиш Уотсон надо было сказать обо всём прямо. Добиваться взаимности, ухаживать...

.............  
По дороге из борделя Уотсон молчал, хмуро смотрел в окно кэба на туманное раннее утро.  
Холмс начал тревожиться.  
— С вами всё в порядке, друг мой? — прикоснулся он к руке Уотсона.  
— Да.  
— У вас было много новых впечатлений.  
— Да.  
— Уотсон, я...  
— Всё в порядке, Холмс. Вы оказались правы, отстаивая гипотезу о бисексуальности человеческой природы. А я допустил постыдную для врача ошибку. Одно утешает — я не причинил ею никому вреда. Однако сам факт ошибки это не отменяет.  
— Уотсон, вы не должны...  
— Не беспокойтесь, Холмс, я не собираюсь устраивать истерику из-за своей глупости. Просто приму ошибку к сведению.  
— Друг мой, то, что с вами произошло в заведении Джека...  
— Я не желаю это обсуждать, Холмс. Ни сейчас, ни в будущем.  
— Но собираетесь ли вы вернуться туда? Джек — честный делец, но лишь до определённого момента, и посещать его заведение в одиночку было бы рискованно.  
— Посещать бордель? — удивился Уотсон. — Зачем?  
— Но вам вроде как понравилось.  
— Лгать вам было бы нелепо, Холмс. Да, секс такого рода принёс мне удовлетворения ничуть не меньше, чем обычный. Однако заниматься бессмысленным животным совокуплением, в котором нет ни крупицы чувства, мне претит. И вы прекрасно это знаете. Поэтому не задавайте пустопорожних вопросов. Вам это не к лицу.  
— Судя по тому, — ядовито сказал Холмс, — какими глазами смотрел на вас Роберт, когда вы покидали его номер, ваша совместная ночь была чем угодно, но только не бессмысленным животным совокуплением.  
Уотсон отвернулся.  
— Я не желаю обсуждать это, Холмс. Поздравьте себя с удачным завершением эксперимента, и закроем тему раз и навсегда.  
Настаивать Холмс не решился. А на душе стало ещё тревожнее.  
.............

После визита к Джеку прошло трое суток, и всё это время Уотсон почти не говорил с Холмсом. К тому же доктора не было дома целыми днями. И занимался он отнюдь не визитами к пациентам.  
А когда Холмс увидел, что утренняя газета Уотсона открыта на странице с объявлениями о сдаче дешёвого жилья, стало очевидным, что ситуация достигла критической отметки.  
— Почему вы решили съехать, Уотсон? — напрямую спросил Холмс. — Да ещё в меблирашку, пригодную лишь для посыльного из магазина.  
— Это квартира для Роберта.  
— Что?!  
— Вы не ослышались, Холмс. Я хочу помочь этому юноше выбраться из недостойных его условий и начать новую жизнь. Я нашёл ему квартиру и работу, чтобы Роберт смог обрести подлинную самостоятельность.  
— Вы спятили, Уотсон? Если вам понадобилось купить себе задницу, так могли бы выбрать что-то менее потасканное.  
— Роберт не виноват в том, какую жизнь ему приходится вести. К Джеку он попал против своей воли.  
— Ради бога, Уотсон, как можно верить тем байкам, которые рассказывают о себе проститутки? Вне зависимости от пола они все говорят одно и то же.  
— Роберт ничего не говорил о себе, Холмс. Именно поэтому я понял, что к Джеку его привезли насильно. И теперь намерен помочь несчастному юноше.  
— Надеетесь приобрести себе удобного наложника? Я бы не рассчитывал на благодарность шлюшки.  
Уотсон посмотрел на Холмса с возмущением и разочарованием:  
— Как вы вообще могли обо мне такое подумать? Я не собираюсь навязывать Роберту своё общество. Я хочу всего лишь помочь ему выбраться из того ужаса, в котором он живёт, в нормальный мир. И поскольку это моё собственное желание, я не буду требовать от Роберта благодарности.  
— Даже если он сам будет её предлагать?  
— Именно так, Холмс. Парню надо побыстрее забыть прошлое. А я был бы этому помехой.  
Холмс явственно припомнилось, с каким обожанием и восхищением Роберт смотрел на Уотсона. «Вряд ли эта постельная принадлежность так легко позволит себя бросить. Надо быть идиотом, чтобы отказаться от Джона. А Роберт на дурака, к сожалению, не похож».  
— Дорогой друг, — сказал Холмс вслух, — вы совершаете серьёзную ошибку, которая причинит немалый ущерб вашему кошельку и ни в малейшей степени не принесёт вам удовольствия.  
— Разрешите мне самому судить о моих удовольствиях, Холмс. Вы намерены мне помочь?  
— Нет!  
— Так я и думал, — кивнул Уотсон. — Хорошо, справлюсь сам.  
— Джек острижёт вас как овцу! Сдерёт втрое больше, чем этот засранец стоит!  
Уотсон пожал плечами.  
— Иного варианта у меня нет. Спокойной ночи, Холмс.  
Уотсон поднялся к себе. Холмс рухнул в кресло у камина, спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
«Что мне делать? Джон обижен. И он разочарован во мне. Но я не могу сам притащить в его объятия другого мужчину! Однако Джон упорен в своих намерениях. И если Джек опустошит его кошелёк (а он сделает это обязательно!), Джон переедет с Бейкер-стрит в меблирашку, возьмёт дополнительную работу в больнице, и я буду видеть его не чаще одного раза в неделю. А если я сделаю то, что хочет от меня Джон, то Роберт начнёт изобретать способы заявиться на Бейкер-стрит. Несложно догадаться, чем будет заканчиваться каждый из таких визитов. Вопрос в том, что хуже — ежедневно видеть Джона в чужих объятиях или не видеться с ним по многу дней, зная при этом, что он обнимает другого?»  
Холмс вскочил из кресла и вбежал по лестнице. Постучал в комнату Джона.  
— Уотсон, я помогу вам. Уотсон, вы меня слышите?  
Дверь распахнулась.  
— Я знал, что всегда могу положиться на вас, дружище. — Уотсон пожал Холмсу руку.  
Улыбка Уотсона тёплая и светлая как солнечный луч. Воля, душа и сердце Холмса растаяли подобно воску.  
— Да, — сказал он вслух. — Да и ещё раз да. Я помогу вам всегда и во всём.


	3. Глава 3

Роберт скользнул взглядом по комнате в многоквартирном доме-меблирашке, где ему отныне предстояло жить — местечко непритязательное, но чистое и аккуратное.  
— Джентльмены, — повернулся он к Холмсу и Уотсону, — так кто из вас мой хозяин? Или я совместная собственность?  
— Ни то и не другое, — ответил Уотсон. — Вы снова Майкл Старлинг и принадлежите лишь самому себе.  
Юноша посмотрел на него настороженно и недоверчиво.  
Холмс сказал Уотсону:  
— Идёмте, друг мой. Мистеру Старлингу нужен отдых.  
— Да, конечно, — кивнул Уотсон. — Всего хорошего, мистер Старлинг.  
— Подождите! — рванулся за ними Старлинг. — Вы не сказали, что хотите взамен.  
— Ничего, — ответил Уотсон.  
— Но я должен...  
— Вы должны как можно скорее забыть всё, что связано с Джеком и его заведением, в том числе и нас. Просто забыть как дурной сон, и начать жизнь заново. Прощайте.  
— Сэр, я...  
— Простите, мы спешим. Прощайте. — Уотсон вышел из комнаты и увёл за собой Холмса.  
Старлинг осел на пол, провёл ладонью по лицу. Случившееся осознанию не поддавалось.  
Ему подарили жизнь и свободу. Но никто и никогда не делает таких подарков просто так.  
И всё же это случилось — Старлинг свободен.  
«Почему мистер Джон так сделал? — думал Старлинг. — Зачем спас меня? Исполнял церковную епитимью, которая обязала его вернуть на истинный путь хотя бы одного заблудшего? Или у мистера Джона болен кто-то из родственников, и он надеется, что если спасёт чью-то душу, бог исцелит больного? Нет, вряд ли. Медики — отъявленные скептики, и к церкви равнодушны... А мистер Джон — врач. Парни говорили, что мистер Аллан на самом деле Шерлок Холмс, тот самый частный сыщик, о котором пишут в газетах. А партнёр Холмса в расследованиях и автор рассказов о нём доктор Джон Хэмиш Уотсон. Мой мистер Джон... Мой ангел-спаситель. Ведь это именно мистер Джон вызволил меня, потому что Холмс пришёл к Джеку только по настоянию мистера Джона. Сам по себе бы Холмс ради меня и палец о палец не ударил бы. Я для него никто и ничто. А для мистера Джона? Значу ли я для него хоть что-нибудь? Пользоваться мною мистер Джон не захотел, но ведь я не мог утратить привлекательность за несколько дней, минувших с нашей встречи! Тогда почему мистер Джон не взял меня? Нашёл кого-то получше? Но в таком случае он не стал бы мне помогать. Или... Нет, этого не может быть! Я никак не могу оказаться его побочным братом, потому что такое бывает только в дрянных романах. Но тогда я ничего не понимаю!»  
.............  
.............  
Кэб ехал на Бейкер-стрит.  
Уотсон смотрел в окно, молчал.  
Холмс прикоснулся к его руке, привлекая внимание. Уотсон спрятал руку в карман.  
Плохо. Очень плохо. Уотсон последние дни избегает любых, даже самых мимолётных прикосновений Холмса, а по вечерам запирает дверь спальни, чего раньше не делал никогда.  
— Холмс? — вопросительно посмотрел Уотсон.  
— Друг мой, теперь, когда с благотворительностью покончено, быть может, займёмся делами? Надеюсь, вы ещё не утратили интерес к расследованиям?  
— А разве у вас появилось дело? — удивился Уотсон. — Утром вы жаловались на скуку.  
— Я хочу на этой неделе закончить монографию по ядам, и мне нужна ваша консультация.  
— Боюсь в том, что касается ядов, вы более сведущи.  
— Не нужно себя недооценивать, дорогой Уотсон. Нередки случаи, когда медленное отравление пытаются замаскировать под болезнь. Я хочу перечислить вам симптомы отравлений, а вы скажете, какими заболеваниями их могут попытаться объяснить.  
Уотсон кивнул.  
— Конечно же, я помогу вам. И рекомендую одну чрезвычайно интересную статью, где речь идёт об анализе крови. Автор предлагает делать его в обязательном порядке всем пациентам, по какому бы поводу они не обращались, потому что он даёт довольно чёткое представление о состоянии организма.  
— И что за анализ? — мгновенно заинтересовался Холмс.  
— О, чрезвычайно полезный анализ! — Уотсон принялся объяснять.  
Лекции хватило почти до самого дома.  
— Это открывает огромные возможности и для расследования преступлений, — оценил информацию Холмс. — Вы даже не представляете, насколько легче станет изобличать преступников!  
Уотсон улыбнулся. Холмс всегда остаётся Холмсом — идеальной машиной для раскрытия преступлений. Даже странно, что при этом он может самым лучшим и понимающим другом.  
Точнее, был им до недавнего времени.  
Холмс смотрел на Уотсона с тревогой — никогда ещё Джон не был таким... закрытым и отстранённым.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Холмс.  
— Обязательно, — ответил Уотсон. — Но не в кэбе. Слишком личные темы предстоит обсуждать.  
...Холмс никогда не жаловался на отсутствие решимости, однако сейчас не мог произнести ни слова — язык как будто прилип к нёбу. Но уйти от разговора не получится. И как бы он ни сложился, судьбы Холмса и Уотсона после него изменятся необратимо.  
Холмс разжёг огонь в камине гостиной, налил себе и Уотсону вина.  
— Холмс, — жёстко и резко произнёс Уотсон, — зачем на самом деле вы на самом деле вынудили меня пойти к Джеку? Решили, что утолять приступы похоти будет безопаснее, используя меня, нежели съёмных специалистов?  
— Что?! — возмутился Холмс. — Как вам в голову такое пришло?  
Несправедливое подозрение было и обидным, и оскорбительным: он хотел Джона, но в его желании не было ни капли похоти — только любовь, нежность и страсть.  
— Вы можете в этом поклясться? — спросил Джон. — В том, что ваши чувства ко мне сугубо дружеские, и в них нет ни капли влечений плоти?  
Холмс на несколько мгновений закрыл глаза. До сих пор он думал, что фраза «сердце разрывалось от отчаяния и боли» — всего лишь глупая фигура речи из никчёмной беллетристики. Но оказалось, что это фотографически точное описание реального душевного состояния.  
Уотсон ждал ответа. «Джон, единственный, солнечный, желанный, люблю тебя и душой, и телом, и все мои помыслы принадлежат только тебе...»  
Но Джон не поверит. Сочтёт такие слова издёвкой, оскорблением, предательством. Тысячу раз прав был Джек, когда говорил, что грязными средствами чистых целей добиться невозможно.  
— Холмс?  
В голосе Джона настороженность и... решимость. Смотрит на Холмса, а сам стоит так, словно собирается выйти из гостиной, причём не к себе в комнату, а на улицу. Он уедет, разорвёт отношения, вышвырнет Холмса из своей жизни как мусор...  
«А чего ты ждал? — спросил себя Холмс. — Если действуешь бордельными методами, так нечего удивляться, что тебя сочли шлюхой».  
— Не бойтесь, Уотсон, — сказал он вслух. — Я не предам вашей дружбы. Вам нет нужды опасаться нескромных действий или помыслов с моей стороны. И хотя я действительно спровоцировал ваш визит в заведение Джека, но это было продиктовано желанием расширить ваши познания о тайнах человеческой природы. Согласен, что поступил некрасиво, однако вы не можете не признать, что полученные познания оказались полезны вам и как врачу, и как моему напарнику в расследованиях.  
— Вы правы, — согласился Уотсон. — Это действительно был полезный опыт.  
И мгновением спустя добавил:  
— Пообещайте, Холмс, что будете регулярно ходить к Джеку, чтобы снимать телесное напряжение.  
Холмс стиснул лежавшую в кармане отмычку. Острые края железки причиняли нешуточную боль, но это помогло овладеть собой и ровно произнести:  
— Да, друг мой, конечно же я так и сделаю.  
Уотсон посмотрел на него испытующе, затем кивнул.  
— Холмс, если бы вы ответили на оба вопроса сразу, без раздумий, я бы не поверил. Спонтанные ответы редко соответствуют истине. Но обдуманное решение, особенно ваше, — это надёжная гарантия.  
— Рад, что вы так высоко цените моё слово. Выпьем вина? Разрешившееся недоразумение надо отметить.  
— Да, пожалуй. — Уотсон взял бокал, пригубил вино. — Отличный букет.  
Холмс вежливо улыбнулся, взял свой бокал.  
«Я не могу потерять тебя, Джон. Даже если ради того, чтобы сохранить тебя, придётся отказаться от своих чувств».  
— Уотсон, что вы решили насчёт того парня, Старлинга? Вы действительно не хотите больше с ним встречаться?  
— Разумеется.  
— Но почему?  
— Это было бы неэтично. Я обещал Старлингу новую жизнь, а потому не должен в ней появляться. Иначе буду ничем не лучше этого мерзавца Джека.  
— Для бордель-мастера он не так уж и плох, — ответил Холмс.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но я говорю о ситуации в целом — принуждать людей к плотской близости омерзительно! Такие отношения должны быть основаны только на взаимном влечении душ и тел, а не на похоти, алчности и насилии.  
— Так значит заводить роман со Старлингом вы не хотите, — уточнил Холмс.  
— Нет.  
— Вряд ли Старлинг с этим согласится. Вы ему очень понравились. А теперь добавьте к плотскому влечению благодарность, помноженную на растерянность от резкой смены обстановки, и отсутствие навыков самостоятельной жизни. Старлинг прилипнет к вам не хуже пластыря.  
Уотсон рассмеялся.  
— Поверьте, Холмс, я умею обращаться с пластырями, даже самими липучими. Старлинг не появится на Бейкер-стрит и не будет докучать ни вам, ни мне. А в новой жизни освоится гораздо быстрее, чем вы думаете. И самостоятельности в нём гораздо больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.  
«У мальчишки нет шансов, — порадовался Холмс. — Если речь зашла об этических принципах, Джона не переупрямит и сама королева с епископом Кентерберийским на пару. Жаль только, что профита мне с этого не будет никакого. Но всё же приятно, что и Старлингу, этому свежеотмытому шлюшонку, тоже ничего не достанется».  
Уотсон допил вино. Холмс смотрел на его губы.  
«Джон не красавец. Утверждать иное было бы нелепо. Но он такой милый. Самый лучший... Единственный».  
Уотсон мгновенно насторожился, посмотрел на Холмса испытующе.  
Холмс старательно и, как надеялся, убедительно изобразил безмятежную улыбку. Чтобы восстановить доверие Уотсона полностью, потребуется время.  
Но как же трудно сохранять невозмутимость, когда сердце готово расплавиться от одного-единственного взгляда светло-синих глаз или мимолётной улыбки.  
— Мой брат Майкрофт прислал телеграмму, — ровным и обыденным голосом произнёс Холмс. — Сегодня вечером я должен быть у него. Надо решить некоторые семейные дела.  
Никаких телеграмм брат не присылал. Больше того, сегодняшний вечер он проведёт у любовницы, и вряд ли вернётся домой. Поедет на службу прямиком от очередной дамы сердца.  
Однако Холмсу одиночество необходимо как воздух. Ему нужна передышка. Завтра он сможет быть Джону Хэмишу Уотсону только другом, и не помышлять о большем. Но не сегодня. Нет, не сегодня...  
Уотсон словам Холмса поверил сразу, и ответил именно так, как Холмс и ожидал:  
— Вам лучше остаться на ночь у Майкрофта. Вечер обещает быть дождливым и холодным. Вы рискуете простудиться, если вздумаете сегодня вернуться на Бейкер-стрит.  
— Да, конечно, я останусь у брата.  
.............  
.............  
Надежды Майкрофта на приятный вечер не оправдались — Агнесса была в дурном настроении, раскапризничалась и выставила его за дверь.  
А едва он переступил порог дома, экономка сообщила, что в гостиной сидит Шерлок.  
— Он всё время играет на скрипке, сэр.  
Майкрофт страдальчески вздохнул. Скрипкой братец способен и ангела небесного довести до осатанения.  
— Прошу прощения миссис Флетчер. Я скажу, чтобы он прекратил. И чтобы забрал здешнюю скрипку к себе на Бейкер-стрит.  
— Вы не так меня поняли, сэр. Сегодня мистер Шерлок не мучил скрипку, а играл по-настоящему. Очень красиво играл, сэр, но мелодии были такие печальные... А одну, самую грустную, повторил четырежды. Поверьте, сэр, с ним произошло что-то ужасное! О, слышите? Он опять играет эту мелодию. Уже в пятый раз...  
Майкрофт кивнул. Мелодия была олицетворением печали и безнадёжности, но в то же время — счастья. «Печаль и светлая тоска», — подумал Майкрофт.  
— Что это за произведение? — спросила миссис Флетчер. — Я никогда его прежде не слышала, даже когда мистер Шерлок жил здесь.  
— Это «Чувствительная ария» Ивана Хандошкина. У нас, к сожалению, его работы мало известны, но он был гением, сравнимым лишь с Моцартом и Паганини.  
— И что с ним случилось, сэр, если он написал такую печальную музыку? В ней столько боли... И в то же время счастья... Не понимаю.  
— Судя по названию, это музыка безответной любви, миссис Флетчер. Лишь это чувство может быть одновременно и болью, и счастьем.  
— Я тоже так думаю, сэр. Но любовные переживания и ваш брат... Это несовместимо!  
— Не судите опрометчиво, миссис Флетчер, не судите опрометчиво... Сделайте нам чаю, а я попробую разговорить Шерлока.  
— Уж вы постарайтесь, сэр! У меня у самой душа разрывается, когда человек так страдает.  
Мелодия закончилась, и экономка ушла на кухню. Майкрофт вошёл в гостиную.  
Шерлок бросил на него безразличный взгляд и вновь стал играть. На этот раз «Чакону» из Второй скрипичной партиты Баха.  
— Ты бы мог с успехом выступать в Конвент Гарден и в Ла Скала, — сказал Майкрофт.  
Шерлок не ответил. Он и сам это знал, но сценическая карьера никогда его не интересовала.  
— «Чакона» похожа на любовное признание, — проговорил Майкрофт. — Но это клятва влюблённого, который не надеется на взаимность. Хотя в «Чувствительной арии» тема верности безответной любви раскрыта лучше.  
Шерлок оборвал мелодию, опустил скрипку.  
— С каких пор ты стал знатоком музыки, Майкрофт?  
— Ты меня недооцениваешь.  
Шерлок криво усмехнулся и вновь заиграл «Чувствительную арию».  
— Ты сильно прибавил как исполнитель, — заметил Майкрофт, когда мелодия завершилась. — Твоя игра всегда была безупречна технически, но ей немного не хватало выразительности... Теперь же твоё исполнение стало по-настоящему живым.  
Шерлок встал, убрал скрипку в футляр.  
Майкрофт смотрел на него внимательно, испытующе.  
— Ты признался Джону Уотсону?  
— Нет. И никогда не смогу этого сделать. Теперь никогда.  
— Почему?  
— Прочти газету. Нужный абзац отмечен.  
Майкрофт взял газету. Выпуск трёхдневной давности, воскресный номер с очередным рассказом доктора Уотсона о расследованиях Шерлока Холмса.  
Отмеченный абзац: «Обычные человеческие влечения и чувства для Шерлока Холмса не более, чем абстракция, одна из переменных в уравнении расследования преступления. Он превосходно разбирается в характере и глубине чувств, но сам Холмс никогда хоть сколь-нибудь сильных эмоций не испытывал, и не испытает. Для столь совершенной мыслящей машины это было губительно, а потому чувства для Холмса попросту невозможны. Настолько невозможны, что иногда забывает о том, что чувства есть у других людей. И однажды такая забывчивость едва не стала для него фатальной».  
— Так это о том деле с браслетом леди Торн, которое ты едва не провалил из-за пренебрежения к его романтической составляющей, — понял Майкрофт. — Уотсон о нём всё же написал... Ты из-за этого так на него обиделся?  
— Я говорил об одном абзаце, а не обо всём рассказе!  
— Ну и что такого особенно в этом абзаце?  
— Он ведь не в первый раз такое пишет, Майкрофт!  
— Ты настолько привык к его дифирамбам, что не в состоянии вынести даже самую пустяковую критику?  
— Идиот! — взъярился Шерлок. — Бестолочь!! Кретин!!!  
— Что с тобой? — встревожился Майкрофт. — Последний раз ты кричал на меня лет в тринадцать.  
— Прости.  
— Шерлок, что случилось? Джон Уотсон узнал о твоих постельных предпочтениях? Или о том, что в свою постель ты хочешь уложить в первую очередь его?  
— Не «в первую очередь его», — поправил Шерлок, — а только его. Никто другой мне не нужен.  
— Так Уотсон об этом знает?  
— Отчасти. Он понял, что меня привлекают только мужские объятия, но не знает, что обнимать я хочу лишь его. Точнее, мне пришлось уверить Джона, что претендовать на место в его постели я не буду ни при каких обстоятельствах. Я поклялся ему в этом, Майкрофт!  
— Зачем, Шерлок?!  
— Так получилось... — тускло ответил тот. Отвернулся, опустил голову. Плечи безвольно поникли.  
Майкрофт подошёл к нему, взял лицо брата в ладони, заставил посмотреть на себя. Вытер скользнувшую по его щеке слезу.  
— Шерлок, что ты натворил, глупый мальчишка?  
— Всего лишь разбил вдребезги собственное счастье.  
.............  
.............  
Старлинг, не обращая внимания на дождь, который накрапывал всё сильнее, стоял у газетной тумбы, и в четвёртый раз перечитывал один из заголовков вчерашней газеты.  
«Список лотов анонимного благотворительно аукциона».  
Вещи в списке были дорогие, модные и престижные, наличием которых большинство людей гордились, а отдав на благотворительность, хвасталось бы этим по любому поводу.  
Но аукцион анонимный. Те, кто участвуют в нём, руководствуются лишь добротой души, а не тщеславием или желанием соответствовать обычаям, принятым в их окружении.  
Старлинг улыбнулся и нежно, ласкающе погладил список, который раскрыл ему тайну поступков мистера Джона.  
Теперь Старлинг знал, как завоевать благосклонность своего божества.  
«Сменить работу и жильё — это первое. Мистер Джон увидит, что я могу сам о себе позаботиться, и потому отдаюсь, влекомый чувствами, а не корыстью. Но прежде надо предложить мистеру Джону помощь в важном для него деле. Это сближает лучше любого флирта. Однако и дело, и помощь должны быть такими, чтобы мистер Джон не смог отказаться. Что это могло бы быть?.. Записки! Его записки о Шерлоке Холмсе. Редакционные машинистки наверняка постоянно упрекают мистера Джона за скверный почерк, а я пишу так красиво и ровно, что текст можно сразу отдавать в набор, не утруждая машинисток перепечатыванием. Да и на грамотность мою никто никогда не жаловался. К тому же можно взять в аренду пишущую машинку и поступить на курсы. А мистеру Джону скажу, что мне очень нужна практика, поэтому перепечатывание его записок было бы весьма кстати».  
Старлинг кивнул. Это отличная идея! И у него всё получится.  
Вскоре он окажется в объятиях своего божества. И тогда Старлинг сделает так, что мистер Джон позабудет обо всех других мужчинах и женщинах.  
В чем, в чём, а в любовном мастерстве Старлингу нет равных.  
.............  
.............  
— Да, ну и натворил ты дел, — сказал Майкрофт, когда брат закончил рассказывать.  
— Он думает, что я бесчувственный автомат, который способен лишь на случайные приступы похоти.  
— К сожалению, для этого у Джона Уотсона есть все основания.  
Шерлок опустил голову.  
— Но это не так, — прошептал он с отчаянием. — Я люблю его!  
— Вряд ли Уотсон тебе поверит. Над любимыми людьми эксперименты не ставят.  
— Это был не эксперимент!!! — вскочил Шерлок. — Я должен был убедить его.  
— Убедить в чём? В том, что ты любишь Джона Уотсона, или в том, что Джон Уотсон может трахаться с мужчинами?  
Шерлок сел на пол у камина, скрючился.  
— Я не смогу без него, Майкрофт. Просто не смогу.  
— Ты для него только друг, Шерлок. Однако Уотсон нуждается не только в дружбе, но и в любви. Скоро он даст брачную клятву какой-нибудь милой барышне или не менее милому джентльмену.  
— Браки между мужчинами не заключаются!  
— Шерлок, ты всерьёз полагаешь, что клятва любовной верности, данная наедине в спальне, будет значить для Джона Уотсона меньше, чем церковный обет при десятке свидетелей?  
Шерлок опустил голову ещё ниже.  
— Его слово нерушимо, — сказал он тихо. — Джон обещает только то, что действительно будет делать.  
— Ситуация не безнадёжна, — ответил Майкрофт.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
— Именно так, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Уотсон для тебя ещё не потерян.  
— И что мне делать?  
— Признаться, Шерлок. Поехать к нему прямо сейчас или, самое позднее, завтра утром и во всём признаться.  
— Он не простит меня, Майкрофт. Джон уйдёт с Бейкер-стрит.  
— Но зато у тебя появится возможность говорить о любви и добиваться взаимности.  
— Взаимности? Ты издеваешься, Майкрофт!  
— Отнюдь. Это единственный способ выбраться из безнадёжности.  
Шерлок отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Джон назовёт меня предателем. Уйдёт. Никогда не будет со мной разговаривать. Зачем мне тогда жить? Как мне жить без него?!  
— Уотсон будет долго сердиться. Но если ты проявишь настойчивость и терпение — обязательно простит, пусть и не сразу. Однако здесь важно соблюсти меру и не позволить настойчивости перейти в навязчивость, которую Уотсон совершенно точно не потерпит. А получив прощение, ты получишь и шанс на взаимность.  
— Нет, — сказал Шерлок. — Это безнадёжно. Я всё испортил.  
— Многое, но не всё, — возразил Майкрофт. — У тебя ещё есть возможность всё исправить. Совсем маленькая возможность, но есть.  
Шерлок не ответил. Майкрофт встал с кресла, пошёл к двери. На пороге обернулся.  
— Ты раскрыл Уотсону тайну его влечений. Теперь пришло время открыть тайну твоих. Иначе ты будешь вынужден скрывать свои чувства вечно. И видеть возлюбленного в чужих объятиях.  
Шерлок молча смотрел на огонь.  
— Пришло время сделать выбор, брат, — повторил Майкрофт и вышел из гостиной.


End file.
